


Sleepless Night

by MoustachedPanda



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cyrus chapter 3 spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Therion and Alfyn, Nightmares, Team as Family, There's like nothing for this ship and im so thirsty for it, team dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoustachedPanda/pseuds/MoustachedPanda
Summary: Cyrus Albright was becoming more and more aware of the terrible things that knowledge could lead to. After his run-in with Headmaster Yvon, Cyrus finds it hard to forget the monstrosity he faced. Thankfully, Olberic is always there to make Cyrus think rationally and calm down in times of need.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Cyrus' chapter 3, so be warned for spoilers!

Cyrus sat up abruptly from his sleep, breathing labored and his heart hammering against his chest. His right side ached slightly with a dull pain because of the sudden movement. Cyrus winced and reminded himself to move easily, as the shallow stab wound in his side was still going to be painful for a fair amount of time. 

He frowned. That stab wound had led to what had woken him from his sleep. A nightmare about the terrible knowledge that Headmaster Yvon had brought to light. Cyrus shuddered, remembering the terrible monster he had faced the day before - the monster that had been Headmaster Yvon. The pain in his side had been committed by Yvon's apprentice, Lucia. Cyrus had cursed himself for being so foolish to trust the woman as soon as he felt the dagger enter his side. It had been his first and last thought before he had collapsed to the ground thanks to the powerful sleep sedative that had coated the blade. When he had awoken, Yvon had thrown Cyrus into a cell. Cyrus had managed to escape with the help of his pupil, Therese, who had gone to fetch several of his travelling companions.

Snapping out of the remembrance of the moment, Cyrus glanced around the room in an attempt to calm himself and took a deep breath as he gathered his surroundings. His cloak and clothes were set neatly folded on a chair in the corner of the inn's room he was occupying, and his satchel stuffed full of books rested on the floor beside the chair. The curtains framing the windows were closed fully except for a small crack in the middle, allowing moonlight to trickle in through the worn glass. The bed beneath him was firm, but it was much more comfortable than the bedroll that he had been sleeping in for days before arriving in Stonegard, and the blankets pooled around his waist had been far more preferable than the thin sheet he used while camping.

The most grounding thing Cyrus could find, however, was the warm mass laying beside him. Olberic Eisenberg, the Unbending Blade of Hornburg and one of Cyrus' travelling companions. Olberic was more to Cyrus than the other six people travelling with him, however. Olberic was Cyrus' rock, and was the man who had Cyrus' heart.

Olberic was one of the people Therese had gathered when it came to saving Cyrus, as well as Alfyn and Therion. Cyrus couldn't remember much, but he did remember warm arms wrapping around him and helping to hoist him out of the cell. He knew the arms were Olberic's, and Cyrus was extremely thankful to Therese for having the luck to grab the one person he wanted to see the most. After he was freed from the cell, Cyrus was handed over to Alfyn who quickly treated the shallow stab wound on Cyrus' side. In the commotion, Therese had been kidnapped by Yvon, and Cyrus' chasing of the man led to the discovery of the horrible knowledge that Yvon possessed and the terrifying being that Yvon had transformed into.

Cyrus was happy that his sudden movement hadn't woken Olberic. He gave the sleeping man a soft smile before pressing a sleepy kiss to the scar on Olberic's forehead. Olberic's eyebrows creased slightly but smoothed out a moment later.

Cyrus shifted and let his feet hit the floor. Maybe a short walk just outside of the inn would calm his nerves, and Cyrus was willing to do anything to get the image of the monstrous Yvon out of his head.

As he began pushing himself into a standing position, Cyrus' wrist was carefully grabbed by a large hand.

"Cyrus... What's wrong?" Olberic's voice was tired and rough, but it held a large amount of worry. "Are you in pain? Do you need me to get Alfyn?"

Cyrus sank back down on to the bed and gave Olberic a tired smile.

"I'm fine, Olberic. Just... preoccupied by the memory of what happened yesterday."

Olberic pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes before giving his full attention to Cyrus. He frowned slightly at him, probably at the dark circles beneath Cyrus' eyes and the crease between his eyebrows.

"Nightmare?"

Cyrus let out a soft chuckle and let his lips fall into a lopsided grin, one that was almost exclusively reserved for Olberic. "You can read me so well. Yes, Yvon's... monstrous form is sticking with me." Cyrus' carefree grin was replaced by a frown.

"And the fact that Therese was going to be used as a sacrifice for whatever knowledge he was studying? I just... I just cannot believe that there is knowledge that is so dangerous, and it frightens me knowing that it is held within the pages of 'From the Far Reaches of Hell'."

Olberic nodded as Cyrus finished speaking. He leaned over towards Cyrus and gently pulled the smaller man against him, being careful of the wound on his side. Olberic pressed his lips to the back of Cyrus' neck and placed a quick peck to the skin. Cyrus sighed and leaned into Olberic's chest, content to take in Olberic's warmth.

"You needn't worry about Yvon now, Cyrus. We defeated him, and we have a lead towards this book you seek. Have faith in yourself, my love. Once that book is in your possession, I know you will do everything in your power to keep the knowledge it holds away from people with nefarious goals."

Olberic pressed another kiss to the back of Cyrus' neck and let his lips rest there as he murmured, "And I will be there to help you no matter the cost."

Cyrus laughed quietly and found Olberic's hand with his own, entwining their fingers.

"You do know that you are far too nice, correct?"

Cyrus closed his eyes and could only smile as he felt Olberic's slight laugh reverberate through his back.

"I simply care for you and for your endeavors, Cyrus." Olberic released one of Cyrus' hands and let his own hand gently rest against Cyrus' side, just above the stab wound. Cyrus could feel Olberic's lips against his neck form into a frown. "I wish I could have prevented this. I should have followed my instincts and gone with you to find information about the book's translation. I could have seen through that woman's deception and saved you from being stabbed and kidnapped."

Cyrus sighed and sat forward before turning, careful of his wound, to face Olberic. The larger man had a displeased frown on his face and wouldn't meet Cyrus' eyes. Cyrus reached forward with his hand to cup Olberic's face and turn his face so that Cyrus' eyes could gaze into Olberic's.

"Olberic Eisenberg, experiencing guilt for something so trivial? You've no reason to worry about this wound, my dear. While it is uncomfortable, it could be much worse, and I was able to learn more about Yvon from Lucia. This wound is just a small... price, I suppose? A small price to learn more about Yvon and the hidden knowledge of 'From the Far Reaches of Hell', yes. Do not fret over this, Olberic, please."

Olberic sighed and wrapped his arms around Cyrus' shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I will fret over it, but only because I am worried. It's a reminder to me that, from now on, I can't allow you to go anywhere on your own. I hope you will accept that?"

Cyrus laughed and allowed himself to lay down while leaning into Olberic. "Yes, yes, I can accept your terms. You're a man who won't budge from his opinion once you've decided on it, anyway. Thank you, my dear, for being able to give me a sensible word when I need it."

Cyrus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Olberic's torso. He nestled into the larger man's chest and breathed in Olberic's scent, feeling calmer immediately.

"You are truly one of the greatest things to ever happen to me."

Although Cyrus couldn't see Olberic's face, he could practically feel the smile coming from the warrior as a kiss was pressed to the top of his head.

"And you are the same to me, Cyrus. I will be by your side no matter what may come in the future."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy first thing I'm posting on Ao3, I hope you enjoyed it! Cyrus x Olberic isn't as popular as I wish it was, so I'm taking my chance to write for something that I really enjoy. I hope this was fairly good for my first time posting any of my writing!


End file.
